Adventures into Terror Vol 1 44
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jeeves * * Kruger's two children Locations: * Kruger Castle Items: * Formula-X Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Creeping Vine | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bellman | Inker2_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Botanist Asher Brockton and his wife Iris recieve a package from Asher's research acquaintance Craig Granton. Asher explains to his wife that Granton was researching plant life in an uncharted area of the Amazon in northern Brazil. Asher opens a letter attached to the package from the Brazilian consulate, who explain that Granton's camp was found abandoned, and that Granton was never found. The consulate passed on the package to Asher, as it had already been addressed to him. Inside the package, Asher finds a withered flesh-eating plant, unknown to the botanical community, with a flower on its head and a terrible odor. Despite Iris' protests, Asher dashes off to his greenhouse to plant and water the new specimen. In the following days, Asher learns that the plant produces a new vine everytime it feeds, and that stem of the new vine takes on the color of the food the mother vine ate before reproducing. After Kitty, the family cat, and Spot, the family dog, disappear, and two new vines appear with the same color as the pet's coats, Iris finally convinces Asher to throw out the vine. After waiting for great amount of time, Iris becomes worried and ventures out to find Asher. However, the greenhouse is empty except for the plant, which now has a flesh-colored flower among the vines. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Kitty, Brockton family cat * Spot, Brockton family dog * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = No Escape | Writer3_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler3_1 = Russ Heath | Inker3_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = On August 26, 1950, drifter Harry Dunn steps off a train in a small town, only to have numerous townspeople mistake him for a "Mr. Royale", and offering thier condolances. Picking up a local paper, he reads about the death of multi-millionaire cigarette mogul Titus Royale. On a hunch, Dunn attends the funeral in order to get a look at Royale's son, David, and in return learns that he looks identical to the young David. For the next few nights, Dunn is kept awake with envy at Royale's new fortune and luck, while he himself is a waiter living in a boarding house. During one of his sleepless nights, he goes out to the Silver Rail Bar for a bourbon, and runs into a very intoxicated man that keeps calling him Mr. Royale. The man, who admits to being the Royale family butler, cannot tell Dunn apart from Royale, which gives Dunn a plan. After shoving the butler in front of a speeding car, Dunn comes to the Royale house, claiming to be Albert, the brother of the deceased Henry. Royale hires "Albert" as his new butler, and Dunn spends the following months studying every part of Royale's life. Dunn also familiarizes himself with Royale's frequent acquaintances, including his fiancée, Miss Knight, as well as his cousin, Jeffery, and his father's lawyer, Thomas Randolph, both of whom arguee with David over how to split his father's fortune. Feeling the time has come, Dunn beats Royale to death with a hammer, to the point that his face is unrecognizable, and dumps the body with his I.D. in the pocket. Dunn then assumes Royale's life, money and fame, spending weeks living the high life. However, one night, a team of men in white lab coats enter the Royale home and tranqualize Dunn. When he awakes, he learns that he has been locked in the Fairview Sanitarium. Jeffery and Randolph arrive, and, believing Dunn to be Royale, are puzzled when Dunn does not remember his previous visit to the sanitarium. Jeffery and Randolph then inform Dunn that they plan to kill him and keep the fortune themselves. Dunn questions their method, and learns that they have convinced the staff that "Royale" will only eat if Jeffery will feed him, and Jeffery confesses that every spoonful will be laced with poison. In a last ditch effort, Dunn confesses to everything, including Royale's murder, but Jeffery and Randolph, as well as the sanutarium staff, chalk it up to "Royale's" insanity. Dunn is left in his cell to contemplate either starving, or eating poisoned food. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Miss Knight, Royale's fiancée * Henry, Royale's butler * Martha, Royale's maid * Locations: * Crestview Cemetary * The Silver Rail Bar & Grill * The Fairview Sanitarium Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Marvel Tales Vol 1 93 | StoryTitle4 = Out of the Past | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Storm | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Chic Stone | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A young couple, David and Linda, are caught in a terrible storm while travelling for their honeymoon. After nearly driving off a blind cliff, they spot a house in the distance with a lit porch. After pounding on the door, they are greeted by an elderly couple named the Harrimans. The older couple behave oddly, but offer the young couple a room for the night and hurry from the room, but not before informing the young couple that the proprty is called Twilight House. After David and Linda retire for the night, Linda falls asleep, while David sits awake by the fire. David suddenly ends up in a number of terrifying situations: He is attacked by demons of fire; the room shrinks around him, trying to crush him; and he is attacked by axe-swinging suits of armor. Finally, David bursts into a room to find a creature made of purple goo choking Linda. Hacking it with a sword, David defeats it and drags Linda away. But then, David finds himself alone, falling thru a black abyss. David wakes up on the floor of his bedroom, kicking and screaming while Linda tries to calm him. They talk about the night before and realize that David did not have a dream, but that they both lived the previous night's events. After some length of time, which David cannot determine, David and Linda have now become elderly and wrinkled. While David writes a log of their time in Twilight house, Linda mentions a storm thundering by outside when they are taken back by a knock on the front door. They open up to find another young couple, hoping to ride out the storm. After giving the couple direction to their rooms, Linda and David dash out of the house and back to town. Once back in their home, David and Linda come to the realization that a couple may only leave the Twilight House when a new couple comes to take their place. But they are highly suprised when they read the daily newspaper: David remembers that they discovered Twilight House on the night of Tuesday, August 5th, 1950, but they paper is dated Monday, August 4th, 1950. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * David * Linda Supporting Characters: * * Mrs. Harriman Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Twilight House Items: * newspaper Vehicles: * | Notes = * Features a text-only story called Out of the Past, about a man named Mark Winters, who enters a haunted house stuck in the past during a storm. | Trivia = * While the characters in The Storm mention that August 4th and August 5th, 1950 fall on a Monday and Tuesday, respectively, those dates actually fall on a Friday and Saturday. | Recommended = | Links = }}